ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Toma (A Certain Magical Index)
How Toma joined the Tourney Kamijou Toma (上条 当麻 Kamijō Tōma) is the main protagonist of the Toaru Majutsu no Index series and an important character in the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun side stories. As a Level 0 Academy City first-year high school student, his point-of-view allows the audience to become acquainted to the mysterious world of Toaru Majutsu no Index, and is mostly involved in the events of its Magic Side. He possesses the mysterious "Imagine Breaker" in his right hand, which is capable of negating all forms of magic, esper powers, and other divine abilities. This, according to Index, even includes his own good luck as they are the blessings of God. He has a very strong desire to aid all those who are in need even if it means putting his life on the line, and will not hesitate to challenge an opponent who is several times more powerful than himself. Because of his willingness to help others unconditionally, he has attracted the affections of many characters in the series, which Himegami Aisa jokes about, stating that his life is like a dating simulation where he is bound to unlock more paths to more girls. Preparing for future conflict, Toma found himself targeted by a Dark Guild called Oracion Seis. Their member Richard Buchanan, better known as Hoteye hoped ot use Toma as a puppet. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Charges his Imagine Breaker. After the announcer calls his name Toma does three spinning punches using the Imagine Breaker as the camera zooms saying "Magic is never seen like anymore than a fairy tale to me." Special Moves Dispelling Punch (Neutral) Toma will lunge out and punch the opponent. Mind Breaker (Side) Toma punches up and down five times, then does a spinning punch. Anti-Magic Upper (Up) Toma does a spinning uppercut on the ground, then jumps into the air with an uppercut. Imagine Breaker (Down) Toma uses his Imagine Breaker to deflect any one series of attacks. If the deflected attack was at close range, the opponent gets knocks back and receives damage. Imagine Breaker Punch (Hyper Smash) Toma charges up his Imagine Breaker and does a powerful punch that gives a large amount of damage. Platinum Dragon Strike (Final Smash) Toma does two flying kicks to the opponent. If he hits, he then runs at the opponent, jumps and from Toma's right hand appears a dragon head that he uses to deal a final attack to the enemy. Victory Animations #Toma rubs the back of his head and says "Didn't need to use any magic to fight you." #Toma does a hard overhead punch and says "Sometimes I forget my own strength." #Toma creaks his right arm, then glows his Imagine Breaker and says "What kind of salesman carries a sister on his back when he's out on his rounds?" On-Screen Appearance Toma rides a bike to his starting point and readies his Imagine Breaker saying "If you were a stranger, I wouldn't hesitate to involve you in this. But you've already done so much to help. Don't want you to get hurt." Trivia *Toma's rival is a member of Oracion Seis, then later a member of Crime Sorciere, Richard Buchanan, a.k.a. Hoteye. *Toma Kamijo shares his English voice actor with Steely Dan and Jin Chonrei. *Toma Kamijo shares his French voice actor with Claude McGarren, Sporty, Tohma Kuki, Reiner Braun, Dufort of the Zeno Bell and Dufort pair, Blue Turbo and Jeff F. *Toma Kamijo shares his German voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Marco Rossi, Alex Mason, Pannacotta Fugo, Muneakira Yagyu, Exeguttor's right head, The Skull, Owen X (Oda in Japan) and Lei-Fei. *Toma Kamijo shares his Arabic voice actor with Shawlong Koufang, Torkoal and Darkhammer. *Toma Kamijo shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Daryun. *Despite being summonable in Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax, Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, marks Toma's first time playability in a multi-verse crossover game. Category:A Certain Magical Index characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously summonable characters